


Major Crimes Traditions

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Simon looks for help with an annual PD fundraiser.





	Major Crimes Traditions

p>Jim Ellison was finishing up a report, sitting at his desk, his observer Blair Sandburg beside him, helpfully (well maybe not so helpfully) pointing out his typing mistakes and in general embellishing the report when Simon Banks, Captain of the Major Crimes Unit, came out of his office. “Hello everyone,” he called out and plastered on a smile. “As we all know Sunday is the PD Christmas fund raiser and I’m looking for volunteers to help out.” Immediately, everyone but Megan ducked their heads, refusing to make eye contact with Simon. “Come on people, it is a traditional fund raiser and I’d like Major Crimes to be represented.”

Without looking up from what he was working on, Jim reached over and grabbed a small pad of paper, turning the page and scribbling “he’s looking for people to wear costumes” on the blank page. He then pushed the paper towards Blair and after Blair noted the message, turned the paper back over.

“H,” Simon turned to Detective Brown. “What are you doing Sunday?”

“My mom’s arriving and I’m meeting her at the airport.”

With a humph, Simon turned to Detective Rafe. “What are you doing?”

“Tickets to the opera,” Rafe answered and Simon glanced around again.

“Jim what are you doing?”

“I’m working.”

“I don’t have you on rotation,” Simon answered, sure he had caught his senior detective in a lie.

“No, but I’m covering for Jack Stone in Homicide. His wife is having a C Section Sunday and he wants to spend the day with her and their soon to be born baby. I told him I’d cover his shift.”

“Sandburg?”

“I’m with Jim covering for the detective,” Blair answered – even though he hadn’t known Jim was working until Jim announced it a moment ago. It did give credence to what Jim was saying and Blair had no desire to attend the PD fund raiser without Jim and in a costume to boot.

Simon turned again and his eyes landed on Megan Connor the newest recruit to Major Crimes.

“Connor?”

“I’d love to help out,” she answered and Simon smiled. 

“Great. You can go on down to the third floor. Mrs. Rangold will give you your costume.”

“Costume?”

“I imagine she’ll give you an elf outfit.” And before Megan could say anything else, he ran back into his room and closed the door.

“Elf?” she questioned as Jim grabbed and tore up the note he had passed to Blair thus destroying evidence of his duplicity.

“It could be worse,” H informed her. “The first year Rafe was here, he got stuck in a reindeer suit and I’ve been a Christmas tree.”

Megan let her eyes scan the room eventually landing on Jim and Blair. “What have you been, Jimbo?” she asked.

“Missing,” Jim answered with a chuckle and walked over to place his finished report in Rhonda’s inbox. 

“And that bloke in homicide, his wife really is having a C Section?”

Jim nodded and turned toward the door, on his way to see Jack Stone – just to let Jack know he’d be covering for the man.

Megan watched him go and then turned to Blair. “Sandy when did he decide to cover for another detective?”

Before Blair could answer H spoke up. “He covers for someone every year. It’s a traditional thing for him. Though how he knows someone needs covering is beyond me.”

Blair shrugged and turned to Megan. “Like H said, it’s a traditional thing.”


End file.
